


Five Times an Avenger Questioned His or Her Sexuality

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Curiosity, Everyone's a Little Bit, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Kink, Multi, Questioning, Romance, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times an Avenger found himself or herself turned on by a hot person who wasn't the gender they were usually attracted to. </p><p>And one time when it was more than a moment of attraction, and an Avenger realized that his sexuality wasn't what he thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times an Avenger Questioned His or Her Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at avengerkink on lj: "Trigger warnings and pairings up to filler - I'm cool with everything and anything.
> 
> Prompt inspired by: tonight, I saw a girl wearing a white skirt so tight and so short, I swear I could see her ass. I was so "dayum gurl, you fine", I questioned my sexuality for a second.
> 
> The five times an Avenger questioned their sexuality.
> 
> Let's not have all of them prefer the same sex okay? So if they're straight, they happen in on another Avenger half naked or something and get a whole slab of eye candy and they are so damn fine, straight!Avenger actually wants to reach out and run his hands over them/lick them. Or if they're gay, they see a woman that no one would even consider debating whether she's sexy or not and go "I'd turn straight for her". Or if they're lesbian... same deal.
> 
> And the one time an Avenger actually "changed" their sexual preference (or rather, extended their dating pool because their eyes have been opened and ain't no thang gonna keep them from diving into it)."

1\. Clint loved men. 

All types of men. His vast porn collection could attest to his love of all types – short and tall, muscular and skinny and plump, ages 18-80. 

When he was young and stupid, he was particularly attracted to a certain type of ‘bad boy.’ Later, he would come to realize that what these men had in common was not so much how bad they were (in fact, they were all pretty wimpy compared to Clint). He would eventually realize that he was simply attracted to a type he started to call ‘complete douchebags who are good in bed and have no other redeeming qualities.’ 

As he matured he started veering away from this type. He tried the boring, responsible types who couldn’t hurt a fly. He tried his fellow adrenaline junkies. For a while, he had a theory that he should try to find someone just as fucked up as he was, just to make it all even. That theory didn’t turn out so well.

Eventually, he ended up with someone who was many different things – a guy who could be a badass or a dork depending on his mood, who was kind but snarky, who understood what the job took but somehow wasn’t hardened by it. Clint termed Coulson ‘the non-douchebag who’s awesome in bed and has lots of other good qualities too,’ just to remind himself to be grateful he wasn’t still that young stupid fuck who fell into bed with assholes who happened to have a nice smile. 

He and Coulson were happy together. They trusted each other more than anyone.

Without this trust, Natasha never would have asked, and Clint wouldn’t have been able to say yes.

Natasha wanted to be with them, just once. “To try it,” Natasha said without expression, and Clint understood: she wanted to see what it was like to fuck someone she actually trusted and cared about. To see if it were all that it was cracked up to be. 

Clint remembered what it was like to wonder that. To believe that he might never know the answer.

He didn’t want to tell her no. He knew that nothing could cause Natasha as much pain as admitting that she needed something that she couldn’t just take. He didn’t want to reject her when even asking spoke worlds about how much she trusted him. And he wasn’t into women, but Coulson was – right in the middle of the Kinsey scale, from what Clint could tell.

He asked Coulson. The three of them talked it over for a long time.

Finally, they did it. They decided to do a scene, Coulson topping them. Clint would be tied up as he watched Coulson top Natasha, and then Natasha would watch Coulson and Clint. The three of them, Clint made sure to negotiate ahead of time so Natasha wouldn’t feel she had to leave right after, would all spend the night in one bed.

Clint had always loved men. That knowledge was solid, probably the only solid part of himself that he had never lost. 

But somehow, as he watched the only two people in the world that he both trusted and loved, as he watched his lover’s mouth work Natasha – unflappable, immovable Natasha – into a frenzy, as she moaned and begged, as her back arched and her breasts heaved up and down with every panting breath, Clint realized: he might just be a tiny, very little bit straight. 

Later that night, when all of them were sated and blissful and exhausted in bed, Clint whispered to her: “Did that answer your questions?”

She paused. “Yes.”

Soon after, she started dating, and as far as anyone could tell, it had nothing to do with a mission.

\----- 

2\. A week before Bucky left for the war, he and Steve got drunk on cheap beer in Bucky’s apartment. They laughed and talked, got maudlin, then silly again. Eventually they fell asleep on Bucky’s old sofa, with Bucky draping an affection arm around Steve as he leaned against Bucky’s chest. 

Bucky fell asleep right before Steve did. But in that moment, when Steve’s eyes were barely open, he looked up at Bucky’s sleeping face, at his barely parted lips, and it suddenly struck him that once Bucky left for Europe, he might never get to know what it was like to kiss those lips.

Steve looked away immediately. He had no idea where that thought had come from. He had never felt that way about anyone other than a woman. 

He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Bucky. He told himself that he was just emotional, that he was just upset that Bucky was leaving and Steve still couldn’t enlist. He let himself be comforted by the warmth of Bucky’s body, and soon he was asleep, dreaming of a distant future, when the war was over and Allies had won, and Bucky and Steve would both come home from serving in the army, when they could celebrate together, laughing and embracing, without a worry in the world.

\----- 

3\. There was a time when Thor wasn’t quite as subtle in his appreciation for the physical attributes of the opposite sex. He wrote bawdy poems in praise of legs and breasts and lips and eyes. He flirted, often successfully, with many women in Asgard. And he would often miss combat training because he was busy with some dalliance or another.

Once, when it was Heimdall’s turn to run the young Asgardians through their drills, Thor showed up two hours late. Heimdall asked him to assist in a demonstration of wrestling skill. Thor had laughed, confident in his abilities, but soon he was pinned to the floor, unable to move, arm and leg twisted back in a terribly uncomfortable position. No matter how he struggled, he could not break Heimdall’s hold.

He turned red as he heard Loki and Sif and the others laugh at him. When he finally let Thor up, Thor refused his helping hand and simply stormed out angrily. He was bitter that the man had so easily made a fool of him, had so quickly dominated him. It was clear that he felt nothing but rage for the man.

That night, however, Thor woke up in the middle of the night after having a very pleasant and very detailed dream about coupling with Heimdall. 

_Strange_ , he thought to himself. But then he shrugged and went back to sleep and dreamed of alien women.

\-----

4\. A few months after joining SHIELD, Natasha was assigned to securely transport a high-level asset to another country. 

It was the first time her job had involved protecting someone. 

It was odd. Providing this woman with food and shelter. Teaching her protocols for safe travel. Pulling her to safety when a threat arrived.

Making smalltalk with her when they were bored and waiting. Hearing her talk about how scared she was, about how she hoped SHIELD would deliver the new life they had promised her.

Using her skills to assure the asset, to help her feel less scared. Comforting the asset after they were almost killed. Staring blankly when the asset tearfully thanked Natasha for her protection. And her kindness.

Covering the asset with a blanket when the night got cold.

Natasha prided herself on being adaptable. But this was… new.

Natasha wasn’t entirely sure she liked the feeling. 

The last night before they arrived at the site of the asset’s new facility, she had kissed Natasha. 

Natasha had of course seduced many women. But always for a mission. She was used to feeling no attraction but pretending to feel much.

But this time, there was something there. Some lust or greed, some desperate, stupid wish that she could steal this woman away, that she could take her and keep her for herself, keep her safe and warm. Natasha kissed back, hard, claiming her body, her lips. The asset ran her hands up Natasha’s waist, and Natasha felt a twinge of something, a throb between her legs and a pain right in her chest.

Natasha pulled away. “We should get some rest. We’ll need to start early tomorrow morning,” she said. 

The asset looked hurt. But she nodded. Without another word, they got ready to sleep, each in her own bed.

\----- 

5\. Bruce had always preferred men. He knew, in theory, that sexuality could be fluid, that it was a spectrum of sexualities and not two or three rigid categories. But in practical terms, he knew what he liked, and he liked men. 

Which is why he was so confused when he found himself attracted to Jane Foster. She was gorgeous of course, and he loved how graceful she was when she wrote equations on the boards. But it wasn’t until he saw her talk about how string theory might shed light on biochemical processes – using a hypothetical example in which she did all of the differential equations in her head – that an image of Jane riding Bruce on the laboratory floor suddenly flashed across Bruce’s mind.

It wasn’t a sexual identity crisis. More like… a sexual identity hiccup. Like when you forget which pair of shoes you’re wearing and then you look down and realize that your shoes look nothing like you expect them to look. 

Bruce didn’t get over-excited about it. It’s not like he was going to have a relationship with anyone. And he certainly wouldn’t try with someone who wasn’t even of the gender he wanted. Not to mention that she was Thor’s girlfriend. (And really, wouldn’t that give Jane a complex – to have a monster and an alien fighting over her….)

But it was a surprise, that after all this time facing his own worst parts, that there were still some parts of himself that could surprise him. Not bad surprises – just curious ones.

It was actually kind of nice.

\-----

1.

Tony’s reputation with women was… not entirely flattering. But he never apologized for it.

Who could apologize for wanting to fall into a woman’s arms, for wanting to sleep on a woman’s breasts, for wanting to watch the look on a woman’s face as she came, blissfully, wonderfully?

He would sometimes flirt with men, just to get a reaction. Especially if he thought the other party was a bit of a prude. But most people knew when Tony was bullshitting, and nobody ever took it seriously. 

Which is why, when Tony found himself incredibly attracted to Bruce, he wasn’t really sure what to do about it.

He had convinced Bruce to stay with him out of friendship. But living with him, seeing him every day and every night, had made him rethink some things.

“But you’re straight,” Bruce said when Tony finally got the courage to say something.

“Nobody’s 100% straight,” Tony shot back with a smile. He was kind of hoping the charm thing would work on Bruce.

The charm thing never worked on Bruce. 

“Tony,” he said, as gently as he could, “I’m not really in a place where I can help someone … explore their curiosity.”

“This isn’t sexual experimentation. Do you really think I haven’t experimented? This is me saying that I’m into you. And I saw you staring at my ass the other day, so that pretty much makes me think it’s mutual. Not that I blame you. I mean, sometimes I pass by a mirror and I like stare at my own ass. And--”

“Tony. I’m really flattered. But … I’m sorry. I just don’t think I can do this.”

Tony felt something cold, clanging, in his gut. It wasn’t just rejection, or hurt pride. He realized in that moment, at Bruce’s no, that he was deeply, pathetically in love with a man.

A man who didn’t want him back.

“No problem,” Tony said with a smile. “Let’s, you know, get back to the lab.”

Bruce nodded and got up. He said that he was making a pot of tea before heading down, which gave Tony the chance to be alone. 

He needed it. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

-

Tony did his best to maintain his friendship with Bruce, to not let his feelings make Bruce feel unwelcome or awkward (Bruce would leave, Tony knew, was constantly thinking about leaving even without Tony’s emotionspew giving him extra reason). So if anything, Tony was friendlier than ever. He tried to be perceptive about his guest’s needs, made sure they had plenty of time to talk, organized some non-stressful, non-Hulk-inducing activities. They went to museums, to chamber music events, even bowling.

Tony tried to get over Bruce – he tried _hard_. But nothing made him want Bruce less.

He finally got some help after a SHIELD meeting with the other Avengers. After, they all went to Tony’s place so they could, at Tony’s suggestion, order pizzas and drink it with wine that’s too good to have with pizza. As the group milled around, Tony ended up in the kitchen with Clint and Natasha.

Clint was sitting on the counter, his ass right where they would normally clean their vegetables. Tony managed not to frown.

“So, like, as soon as we leave, you’re fucking Bruce by bending him over this counter, right?” Clint said with his usual subtlety. 

Tony grimaced and Natasha narrowed her eyes.

“Told you so,” she said to Clint, “They’re totally not doing it yet.”

“You want advice, Tony? I bet Coulson has some books he could loan you,” Clint smirked.

“Shut up, Clint,” Tony grumbled.

“Oh,” Clint said as he and Natasha gave each other a knowing look.

“What?” 

Clint answered, “Obviously you’re having some trouble getting into his pants, huh?”

Tony covered his eyes in exasperation. Sometimes he hated being friends with spies. 

“He doesn’t think I’m sincere, okay?” Tony said.

“What?” 

“He thinks I won’t be… right for him. Because I’m straight. Like not for him, but more generally. He thinks it’s not a good idea.”

“That’s idiotic,” Clint said. “If I were single, I’d bang a straight guy in a heartbeat.”

Tony answered, “If you’re that fast, I bet they stay straight.”

“And you won’t,” Natasha said, “You’re saying that for Bruce….”

Tony sighed. “I’m attracted to Bruce. And I….”

“You love him,” Clint suddenly realized. “Holy shit. I thought you just wanted to get laid by a hotass genius.”

“I want that too,” Tony grumbled. 

Natasha took a step closer to Tony. “And you’re _sure_ you’ll make every effort not to hurt Bruce? With all he’s been through, he probably won’t get over it if it turns out he can’t trust you.”

“I promise you, I’m serious.”

Natasha stared at him, obviously making a decision. “Bruce isn’t worried about the fact that you’re mostly straight,” she finally said. And with that, she walked out, and Clint followed.

 _What the hell did that mean?_ Tony thought.

-

Tony figured it out a couple of days later.

“You asshole!” Tony said. 

Bruce looked up from his research, a bit perplexed.

Tony said, “You’re not scared to be with a straight guy! You’re scared to be with anyone! Because of the Other Guy!”

“Technically, I never said it was because you were straight,” Bruce said calmly.

Tony repeated. “You. Are. An. Asshole.”

“Fine. Sorry. Are you done now?” 

Tony stared at him. Then he walked over and kissed Bruce, rough and possessive.

After a moment of hesitation, Bruce started kissing back.

When they stopped to catch their breaths, Bruce leaned back. “This is a bad idea, Tony. I don’t… I don’t even know if I can, you know….”

“So we’ll figure it out,” Tony said.

Bruce sighed.

“Bruce. If you tell me honestly that you are not at all attracted to me and that you have zero desire to be in a relationship with me, then I won’t bring it up again. I’ll hate it and I’ll spend every day thinking about what it would be like to be with you, but I’ll leave you alone. IF you can say that.”

“Tony….” He looked up regretfully, still seated in his chair.

“And keep in mind that if you have doubts about my ability to be in a mature relationship, my ex-girlfriend is willing to write me a reference. Also, I’ve undergone a great deal of personal growth and I don’t think anyone at this point would call me a commitment-phobe. And, I always remember anniversaries. Okay, JARVIS reminds me, but that counts. And in the mornings I’ll cook you breakfast. I mean, you don’t like my cooking, fine, but it’s the thought, you know? And I’ll --” 

“Tony. I promise that this has NOTHING to do with me thinking you wouldn’t be a great partner. I… I know you would,” Bruce said and then looked down at his hands. His shoulders were hunched and his voice was sad.

Tony stood closer, a foot between Bruce’s legs, “I would be a fucking awesome boyfriend. And so would you. We can figure out precautions. If anyone can, we can. So let’s try it. You can always back out later, Bruce.”

Bruce looked up. “I won’t want to back out once I start,” he said, voice cracking.

“Then don’t,” Tony said, all urgency and steel. He leaned down and kissed Bruce again, this time slow, a lingering soft on his lips, teasing like feathers. 

Bruce closed his eyes. “I need calm in my life, Tony.”

“You need life in your life.”

Bruce opened his eyes. “I don’t get to have that.”

“You’re hurting both of us because of your fear.”

“That was a manipulative line, Tony.”

“Spank me for it.”

Bruce snorted a laugh against his will. 

“Just think about it. Think about considering it. Consider thinking about considering it. Ad infinitum.”

“Ad nauseam, more like.”

“Okay, I promise I won’t try to sex up your hot body until we have a way to make sure the Other Guy doesn’t interrupt.”

“Sex up?” 

“Totally valid phrase.”

“Tony, it could take months or years. Or forever.”

“Yeah, that’s what they said about everything I’ve invented. And we’ll be working together on it. And I want to be with you, with or without the opportunity to watch your face as you gradually teach me how to give spectacular blowjobs. Though I obviously prefer with.”

Bruce just stared at him for a moment.

Tony grinned. “So that’s one image that you like, huh?”

Bruce laughed softly, but then turned serious again. “You know I might hurt you, Tony?”

“If that were your logic, you’d have no friends, no team, no contact with anyone.”

“That’s probably a better idea.”

“But – okay, no. I’m not arguing the logic. Here’s the deal. I am in love with you. I think that you like me, and that you think that if we go for it, you’ll fall in love with me too, and not too long from now. That scares you. That scares me too. Not for the same reason. Because I kind of suck at relationships, and I know I said I didn’t, but it’s a process. Anyway, I--”

“You’re in love with me?” Bruce interrupted.

“I told you that!”

“You definitely didn’t,” Bruce said.

Tony paused. “Well, now you know. What the hell are you going to do about it?”

Bruce stood up and kissed Tony, his hand holding Tony’s cheek and jaw. His hands gripped Tony’s hips, and Tony had to stop himself from whimpering with pleasure.

“Please try. Just try,” Tony said when they parted. He tried to make it sound like an order, but somehow it came out a plea.

Bruce just stared at Tony for a long time. 

Finally, he nodded, almost reluctantly.

Tony pulled him in for a hug, squeezing him tight, close. Bruce hesitated, then hugged him back.

“Everyone else hugs me so gently,” Bruce observed.

“They’re just being careful,” Tony said with grin. “Because they know I’ve got dibs.”


End file.
